High Collar
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: Kiba doesn't show up to pracice. Hinata goes to Shino for answers. Full of stupidity. ShinoKiba


**Author - **_blackharu2_

**Pairing - **_ShinoKiba, NOT KibaShino_

**Rating - **_PG-13 (T)_

**Warnings - **_SHOUNEN AI (boyXboy), REFERENCES TO YAOI (sexual content between 2 boys), UN-BETA-ED-NESS! POSSIBLE OOC-NESS!_

**Don't'cha just love Kiba as an uke? I do, as you can tell... Mwa ha ha ha! BLUSHING ENSUES! And thank you, all of the reviewers of "Your Eyes Are Beautiful"! I love you guys soooo much! This was made just for you:) :) XD XD CX CX :3 :3 X3 X3 XC (drooling face, for me at least)**

**..:High Collar:..:Sequel to "Your Eyes Are Beautiful":..**

"Shino-kun!" a voice called out. Said person stopped walking, glancing over his shoulder. He waited a moment for the other to catch up, eyes glued to the person. Slowly, the person advanced, already panting wildly. She was flushed, cheeks flaring red, her breaths came out in short gasps, eyes downcast. She straightened up, looking Shino in the eye..er, glasses.

"Hinata?" he asked, hands hidden deep within his pockets. He watched as she swallowed a few times, waiting patiently for her to speak.

"Shino-kun, do you kn-know where Kiba-kun w-was today?" she stuttered, worry evident in her voice, as well as her eyes.

The bug shinobi debated on whether he should ell her or not. Truth was, he wasn't wuite sure himself. He was with Kiba yesterday and somehow he other had gotten a sudden cold. It didn't rain or anything of that sort since a few weeks ago. But, nonetheless, dog-boy had gotten sick, and a bad one by the looks of it. Shino knew Kiba well. Many times before Kiba had a cold, but he would always come to practice, completely ready for anything and everything. Maybe his parents made him stay home or something. However, it was still slightly awkward.

He had also stopped by at the Inuzuka residence. The dogs ignorantly annoyed him, making it a bit difficult to remain collected. Of course, after the dogs unexpectedly-but-not-really got fleas, they didn't pester him anymore. Oh, how he loved to watch the animals squrim. But, before he was finished with his fun, the mother came out, asking him what he needed. He simply stated Kiba's name and the woman motioned for him to follow her inside.

He had come across his room before, when it was a giant pig-sty, but it was amazingly clean this time. Shino guessed it was his mother who cleaned the room, as Kiba was a lazy slob. But he was only granted a sight before the mother said he couldn't talk with Kiba, for fear of getting the other boy sick. Frowning, Shino was forced out of the house and decided to go to practice early.

"He's sick, I think," Shino answered, voice showing his uncertainty.

"HINATA! SHINO!" someone yelled. It was a familiar voice and both shinobi turned their heads to see theperson calling them. There, already running (very weirdly), was Kiba. He finally made it to them and bent over, catching his breath. Akamaru barked from his side, tail wagging happily.

"I thought you were sick," the bug shinobi stated, raising an eyebrow, the hair barely sticking out above his glasses.

Kiba blushed, "Um.. No, but that's what I told my mom..." Shino kept his eyebrow raised at the behaviour.

"Ano, Kiba-kun? Why w-were you running th-that way?" Hinata practically whispered.

Kiba's whole face went beat red. He stole a glance at Shino, giving a pleading look, unsure of how to answer that. He noticed the part of Shino's face that was visible was almost shedding its own heat. He smirked at the blushing shinobi, Shino barely ever blushed, but when he did, Kiba had to admit he was adorable.

"No r-reason," Kiba croaked, pulling nervously at the collar of his jacket. He stared at his teammate, grinning mischiveously, "Shino, why do you wear a high collar?" he asked suddenly.

Hinata looked confused, but nodded, stating she also wished to know. Shino caught the glint in Kiba's eye, and smirked behind his own jacket. He pulled a relucant hand from his pocket and brought the collar down to reveal his neck, which was covered with red blotches. Hinata's eyes went wide, as Kiba gave a "what-the-hell-are-you-thinking" look to him.

"They're great for hiding love bites," Shino replied almost seductively, but only the Inuzuka caught that tone.

Hinata gave a complete confused stare, "Your b-bugs bite y-you?"

Now it was Shino's turn to grin mischiveously, looking over to his partner. He let go of the collar and jabbed his thumb in Kiba's direction. "No unless you count Kiba as a bug."

Kiba blush all the way from his chin to his ears, his whole face beat red. He looked down to the ground, suddenly finding his shoes more interesting then the conversation unfolding before him. He couldn't believe Shino said that. How embarrassing. And he is no where close to being a bug! And he would make sure the _bug_ shinobi knew that, If anything, Shino was the bug.

"Kiba-kun b-bit Shino-kun..." the poor girl still looked confuse, eyes shifted from one of her companions to the other. Slowly, but surely, a knowing look spread over her facial features, "Ohh... Then you w-were walking funny be-because..." she blushed a deeper shade of crimson. "Oh," was all she could voice after that.

Shino couldn't help but smile wickedly while Kiba would be blushing for a _long_ time.

**..:The End:..:Or Is It:..**

**Whee, my first fanfic in a while. I really should be doing my holiday one, but OH WELL! Well, it's kinda late, so I should get off. Please tell me if you liked it, if you didn't get the walking funny part, then I'm not gonna tell ya! Anyways.. Review, please, I'll give you my specially made brownie.**


End file.
